world_of_fairy_huntersfandomcom-20200214-history
Anti Winx
Anti Winx or the Republic of the Anti Winx is a nation located and has total control of the Planet Kyrila. It was formed after a zombie apocalypse started weakening the planet that was full of fairy kingdoms at that time. Afterwards the fairy hunters made the fairy hunter republic and became known as the Anti Winx. They eventually took over all of the weakened fairy monarchies and became a planet wide republic. It also been said to have colonies in different planets which are known as Anti Winxian Fairy Hunter Base Planet, Anti Winxian Sanus, and Anti Winxian Linphea. The capital city is Fairy Hunter City History Before Anti Winx On Planet Kyrila before the anti winx came in. There were many fairy kingdoms in the nation which is unlikely in the place since most fairy kingdoms control a whole planet. There were a total of 40 fairy nations but the most known are Lygoons Kingdom, Glari Kingdom, and Kya Kingdom. All of those nations were totally corrupt and committed genocide and were dictatorships ruled by royal families. Goblin killings and other species killings were many. During those times many fairy hunters were on the run trying to stop fairies while at the same time make sure they don't get killed. Zombie Apocalypse On Jiklu 27, 2208, There was a massive zombie apoccalypse that happened on Planet Kyrila. Many kingdoms were devasted by the amount of zombies hoarding around the planet and many fairy kingdoms try to get rid of their zombies obviously by exterminating them. Because of that the fairy hunters saw their chance to plant a new republic of democracy and political freedoms. A republic that will be known now as the Anti Winx. At first they were also dealing with a problem with zombies but they overcame it quickly. This republic was planted on an island that's 4 times as big as Madgascar. The Start of a New Age As the fairy monarchies were tired of one threat of zombies after another, the Anti Winx, strongly armed, were up to the challenge to get rid of the fairy monarchies. So they started expanding their borders taking one kingdom after another. Even with all the fairy monarchies trying to take it down, they were exhausted from battling waves of zombies and many people saw the fairy hunter republics as a heroic thing and flocked to the fairy hunter side. Soon after the Battle of Spark State it was over the Anti Winx has take over the whole planet. It at first had so much civil rights but after a while, things didn't go so well so they started clamping down a bit. Fighting for Revolution for Other Planets and Nations The cause of Anti Winx was significant and soon when Fairy Hunter Zenith came, the Anti Winx graciously came and helped out the nation to destorying King Cryos once and for all in the Zenithian Civil War. Eventually more nations came into the fairy hunter cause so Anti Winx started the Anti Fairy Pact which brought many nations together into one. Colonies Anti Winx eventually started making colonies in many different places. Anti Winx found a planet known as Hillus which was uninhabited and very lush. So the Anti Winx took over the whole planet and put their military training base there as a colony. Somewhat after a while, Anti Winx decided to land in Remnant to see what the planet has to offer since there was so much uninhabited land because of grimms so they took over much of the Sanus continent and made sure to stay away from the other small nations. They eventually became allies with all of the nations in the planet. ]] Afterward there was a fairy kingdom called Linphea, that was so evil that Anti Winx and Anti Fairy Solaria decided to go to the kingdom and take it down so they did and split the planet in half. One is Anti Winxian Linphea and the other is Anti Fairy Solarian Linphea. Anti Winx decided afterward it was enough. Flag]] Economic Revolution The economy of the Anti Winx usually stayed on the good side, but one day it increased to strong. Afterward the economy started improving from there and then made it to very strong. There it stopped. Anti Fairy Pact With more fairy hunter nations coming to them, they eventually started the Anti Fairy Pact, a group of nations that want to protect democracy and to stop fairy kingdoms from taking over the world. More of that in the Anti Fairy Pact page. Scarlet and Lucia When a ship was flying near Gensokyo one day, it inadvertently stumbled across a fairy kingdom. It was reported back to the government to the Anti Winx. Later, it was shown to be a corrupt dictatorial nation known as Scarlet Estate, or Scarlet Dominion After a while the Scarlet got into tensions with Anti Winx as Anti Winx was less corrupt fairy hunter nation. Planet Lucia later decided to come in and talk about relations with the Anti Winx and they became the greatest allies, later Anti Winx help them fought against the Chasers in the Second Chasers War. Domino War On 2042, Anti Winxian government moved to Linphea because of the Kingdom of Domino declaring a war against the Anti Winx. As martial law has been declared on Planet Kyrila while Domino had set up a base and is trying to get through the shield of the Anti Winx. After a while, it began to ease a little and now the government moved back to the home planet of Kyrila. Peoples of Anti Winx Anti Winx is such a diverse nation that it would be hard to talk about all the species in Anti Winx but here are the most notable ones. Humans In this world or multiverse, all humans are magical and have magic on their own. They can be very powerful sometimes. Other than that, it should be self-explanatory. Although humans aren't being attacked by fairies right now, it should be noted many know that they will be if they don't fight. Goblins Goblins are sapient beings with green skin and one of the species currently going through attack by the fairies. Many are fighting against fairies and have sided with the Anti Winx to stop the genocide caused by fairies. Monsters Monsters are a species that come in a variety of shapes and sizes, it is also one of the species being attacked by the fairies' genocide. Monsters are protected by the Anti Winx and also fight against fairies. Many monsters are masters of danmaku in fact better than the fairies could ever do. In fact some could even manipulate the soul Youkai Youkai are mythical japanese beings usually said to be ghosts, spirits or just supernatural beings. It has been said the youkai were animals, non human objects, or even humans that became youkai under the right conditions. At first youkai were looked with suspicion and even lawful to kill them just like fairies were. But this changed after legislations and protests and became full citizens. Many are now even in the army or are fairy hunters themselves. AI Robots with sentience, the only artificial species in this multiverse. Many are citizens in the Anti Winx. Some are said to even possess powers and magical abilities. Neko Neko is a human except with cat ears and a cat tail. All in this world have powers and magical abilities. Society Society in the Republic is both free and warrior like. Many are trained soldiers and are fairy hunters. People in the Anti Winx usually hunt fairies alone, in groups, or in big organizations. Many also like to see anime and read manga. They even like to make their own and have a vibrant culture everywhere.It's also democratic and many like to debate about certain issues. Society doesn't turn down on communism even if Anti Winx is capitalist as the Anti Winx has communist allies too. In fact, people won't be against you unless if you're very against the fairy hunters' ideaology. Many people like diversity in this nation and accept any non-fairies into the republic. There are big businesses but you may find that wealth gaps aren't high. This is because the government make sure employment is great and that the businesses don't become too powerful. With a great economy, many enjoy a very high standard of living. Also back then the environment wasn't as good but changes allowed the environment to be extremely good afterwards because of high technological advances. Many citizens use technology as an everyday thing as well as a lot of magic. Military See: Anti Winx/Military Relations Fairy Hunter Zenith Anti Winx's first ally, great technology and great economy. Anti Fairy Solaria First communist ally of Anti Winx Anime Fairy Hunters Joined Anti fairy pact Elsund Great ally and may the archipelago live forever. New Melody Great nation and great ally. Seven Gates of Salem Wizards are nice and joined anti fairy pact. Nice ally. Planet Lucia What happened was that in Gensokyo, it spotted the Anti Winx having tensions between the Scarlet Dominion. Then they decided to talk to the Anti Winx about alliance. They eventually became great allies with each other. Eastalandia Great ally although maybe a little more democracy? Domino Anti Winx hated Domino, especially after it used the dragon flame to destroy the fairy hunter revolution there. Eraklyon Racist nation and fairy kingdom Andros Destroy the racist dual monarchy. Scarlet Dominion Anti Winx, Planet Lucia, and Eastalandia's enemy. Especially with all that racism going on in the nation. Chasers Anti Winx is currently fighting them and aiding Planet Lucia against the chasers and now they have been destroyed. White Fang Anti Winxian Sanus is usually fighting this terrorist organization. Picture Citations Funnyjunk for goblin picture Youkai picture from anime wallpapers Category:Nations